The Path I'll Choose
by Sho-chan19
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is the son of a man from a family of once thought a lost quirk, and a close friend of the predecessor of One for All. Although no one knew about it, it was concealed all over the world in hope to have him be raised in peace without any villains or people wanting his quirk for their own, targeting his life. -Full Summary Inside-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Midoriya Izuku is the son of a woman from a family of once thought a lost quirk, and a close friend of the predecessor of One for All. Although no one knew about it, it was concealed all over the world in hope to have him be raised in peace without any villains or people wanting his quirk for their own, targeting his life... That is, until his 'mother' was killed by the holder of All for One; 'Sensei'; and had a hunt for his family. Thinking that all was lost for him, Izuku was waiting for his end, same way his family ended if not for a passing traveller, or is he really just a traveller? Or maybe, he's the one that could lead him to his dreams... or so the man called it.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **All the characters and their original plot belong to their rightful owners, and there's no way, under do any circumstances do they belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: And so it Begins**

Midoriya Izuku is what you may call someone average, only on the outside though. He was never average as everyone thought of him, he's just following the biddings of both of his parents; to never use any of his abilities outside, whether it was his physical prowess or his intelligence and, most especially, his quirk, well, not that he knew about it.

Izuku never realized that he had a quirk, his parents however, knew about him having one but kept it from him, saying he doesn't have one. Just to have proof for him, they even took him to a doctor for check-up for the reason why he _'still'_ doesn't have a quirk. Just for the sake that Izuku never finds out, they bribed the doctor for the result.

Oblivious about it, he never let it get to him, thinking that life is not fair nor will it ever be fair, he just let everything get in motion, and him... nothing more than a spectator.

His parents however, won't allow that in their home, they would train his young body in different uses of weapons, kata(s) and movements when he reached the age of five, same time he started his school. Once in a while he would ask them, 'why?', and they would always answer: "You'll know it, when the time's right." Though, he never got what it actually meant, he thought that it was necessary for his own safety... but... from what? Villains? There're reasons why 'heroes' were employed by government, and he's definitely not one of them, or so he believes.

Whenever he was at school, he got bullies chasing and beating him, though he never pulled any punches back at them, not that he was allowed. As for his education, he never got below or higher than average, he maintained it just at a passing level, enough to have the teachers off his back, though it never stopped them to encourage him to score higher but, that too, was tossed aside.

For the past three years, his life was just in a constant, repetitive state, with the same routine, well... except for a certain day. A day he never thought would've happened, and that at the same time... he hoped it would.

At first, it was his day of normalcy, a morning of training with his 'father', a shower and breakfast, an encounter with the bullies, morning classes, lunch at the rooftop, afternoon classes then their time to go home. That certain afternoon was cloudy, those ominous, dark clouds were threatening to rain any minute, to which it did rain on their out. Feeling something out of place, uneasiness filled his chest on his walk back home.

The street on his way was, deserted, yes, but there were also some people walking outside. As he neared his house uneasiness turned into fear as he arrived at the gate, when he was to open the door, he felt hesitant to open it. Only when he was able to get over his hesitation and fear, that he turned the knob open only to see a twisted surprise waiting for him, there on the floor starting from the doorway, were trails of blood, directing to the living room.

Izuku dropped his umbrella and tossed aside his bag as he walked slowly as he could to the living room. Immediately after seeing the contents of the room, he dropped to his knees, shaking. Hanging on the wall opposite to the entrance of the room, was his mother, crucified by two ebony blades of kunai, and most of the room were splashed by blood if not obvious for the tell tale of the iron scent of the said room and there's also the mess of the furnitures and belongings, clearly evident of the fight that had occurred before.

"K-Kaa-san..." His eyes wide, as well as his voice trembled as he muttered it. Just then, he heard a twisted sounding laugh behind him that brought shiver down his spine.

"Kukuku... ain't it quite a piece of art? I designed the house especially for _that_ _person_ , but it's not that bad to have you here... I could just add you to the canvas!"

He heard a 'splat' beside him followed by a foul odour before hearing a _whish_ in the air beside him, he moved aside to avoid a slash in the air, getting his tanto within his shirt on the way, resulting for it to hit the wall, revealing the same kunai that was embedded to his mother's crucified hands.

Face void of any emotions accompanied by monotonous voice, any emotions evident earlier were casted aside. "Who are you?"

Beside the spot he kneeled on, came a stench mid air before something splashed fort a black-green coloured, thick water on the surrounding area. In place of the origin of the dark water was a man in suit with his coat open, a menacing grin on his face. "Villain."

Taking his tanto fully out of its scabbard, he took his stance, carefully analyzing the man in front of him. "Villain...? You mean those mean-looking guys that appear in TV?"

"Yeah, but I'm different..."

"Different? How so?"

"Yare, yare, you're young and curious to booth~ If not for such circumstances, I might've just taken you with me."

"I'm sorry but, I have no intention of going with my mother's murderer."

"Well... that's quite a disappointment!" Just as he finished, he hurled kunai(s) to Izuku's direction, followed by dozens of smaller knives.

Izuku dodged most of the knives and kunais, as some of them embedded on the floor and walls around the room. As Izuku ran towards the man, the man grinned as he pulled a string from the rings around his fingers. Noticing this, Izuku sidestepped and threw one of the vases that were on the ground. Once the vase went close to the man, the vase got cut up in several pieces. Izuku narrowed his eyes on the broken vase. _'Wires... and most probably, it was attached to those knives and kunai(s) earlier. Anyway... I can't keep this up, he'll catch me if I stay here any longer.'_

Izuku spun his tanto around his hand as he cut the surrounding wires before taking out the scabbard of his tanto, effectively shielding himself from another batch of knives, he back flipped through the sofa, sliding to the backyard's sliding door. He slammed himself against the glass, which effectively shattered it. He was almost outside, when a wire caught his foot, followed by both of his arms, tied by the wires, seemingly tying him midair. Izuku struggled against his restraints to no avail, as they kept getting tighter every time he struggled against it. _'Guuh... It's no use...'_

"Kukukukuku... I advise that you don't struggle much if you don't want to have a painful, agonizing death..." He took the tanto that lay on the ground and brought it up. "Now... for the fina- Hmm?" He brought down the sword, and cupped Izuku's chin close to his face, inspecting it.

"What do you know? You have some rare ability there... a blood type ability! The one I've been looking for! Blood type abilities were thought to be long lost in time and were only heard within hearsays and rumours of the past, though I can vouch for the fact that what you have here is legit."

' _What is this guy talking about?'_

The man let out a laugh, his hold on wires on Izuku tightened. "Blood type ability alone is an amazing feat, but, what you have is far more than powerful than those normal users! Aren't you happy? You'll be able to serve me through your quirk even after your death!"

When he was about to start the process of extracting, a kick came out of nowhere came in contact to his sides. "Remove your hand from that child!"

As the newcomer saw the other to come in contact with the wall, hard, he turned his attention to Izuku. He cut the wires that restraints his figure by the sleight of hand, releasing Izuku panting on the ground. " _Hashire!_ (run)"

Izuku looked up to see a man in a red changshan that reaches up to his ankle, with gold linings and a dragon figure on the bottom, and a pair of white pants beneath. He couldn't clearly see his face as his eyes were still blurry from earlier, but, he can clearly feel his gaze upon him.

Izuku was about to question him, when he felt the shift movement in air from the assailant man earlier. He moved the man in changshan out of the way and covered himself, not having his tanto on hand, he crossed his arms to protect himself from the blow resulting in having deep gashes on both of his forearms.

"Heh, so you got your saviour arrive in time huh? Unfortunately, I can't have any survivors from the family of that man. I don't hold any grudges against you but, I do have against your father and his family, aside from your quirk, you still need to die here."

Izuku's sight blurs as all he felt at that moment was his pulsating wound and the pain that accompanied it. Immobile, Izuku's a sitting duck for the incoming attack that would've ended his life, if not for the other man to pull him close and ran out of the house, jumping from roof to roof in the rain.

The assailant was to chase them, if not for the fact that the siren of polices rang through the neighbourhood. "Tsk, he got away... Well... Not that I'm worried, I can always get that quirk when I find him once more."

The man disappeared in the torrent of black water before disappearing, followed by the entrance of both polices and heroes in the house.

 **With Izuku**

As the man was running through the roofs, with Izuku in his arms, he could feel the warm liquid seeping through his wet clothes. _'I have to take him to the hospi-'_ As his thoughts stopped so does he in his tracks as he looked down at Izuku, who was panting and had a glazed eyes, giving his best not to pass out in pain.

' _As troublesome as it could be, I can't bring him to the hospital... That guy just might come back for him if he knew about it, and it's no brainer to take an injured individual to the hospital... How troublesome... I'll just take him to my apartment.'_ With that in mind, the man took Izuku in his apartment while silently praying that the child would survive.

When he finally arrived at his apartment, he quickly settled Izuku at the couch and took all of his medical kits and such at home. He tended quickly to his wounds... except that the deep gash on his forearms just won't stop bleeding. Every time he thought that it stopped, it would start again. He applied all of his knowledge about healing and treatments, but it just won't stop.

When he saw the pained form of the child, he let out a sigh and brought out his phone. As he was about to call a certain someone, he remembered of the villain that he encountered earlier that day, saying something about blood ability. As far as he know, the people who that kind of ability had been all long gone in the years after the era of quirks had been established.

Those people either died due to how dangerous of that quirk to their health or from the hunt from both sides (normal humans and quirk users). _'Could it be?'_

He settled down his phone and took one of Izuku's hands to his own. His voice was gentle, concern, evident in his voice as he speak to him. "Kid... listen, if you want to live, concentrate on my voice. Your ability is killing you, if you don't learn how assess it, moreover, use it, it's going to kill you."

A groan came as a response to him. "I... don't... have... one..."

"I'm still not sure to what it's officially called but, you do have, and a rare one at that. Now, I want you to concentrate an object in your mind then try to imagine holding _that_ object in your hand. Anything in general, so long you're familiar with it."

Izuku's eyes opened blearily, he felt a warm sensation from his right hand and obeyed what the man told him so. He focused in creating an object, the very first to come in mind, was his o-tanto.

The man loosened his hold on his hand as he watch the blood around the wound to form the said object in his hands. The object held a solid form for about a minute before dissolving again into blood and returning into the wound. When the blood returned to the wound, it stopped bleeding but still raw, and Izuku had passed out once again.

The man let go of his hand and proceed to clean him as well as dress the said gash, smiling to himself as he did so as he watched Izuku's face change from that in pain into a bit of relief.

 **-Time skip- Morning of the next day**

Soft strums of guitar were the first thing that Izuku noticed the moment he regained his senses. When he fully opened his eyes, he gently moved his body from the soft covers, with especial care for his arms as he sits up looking for the said music. _(Bump of Chicken-Zero acoustic)_

 _The lost children's footsteps disappeared_

 _Leaving in their stead a song of prayer_

 _It will turn into a flame_

 _That will light a torch for the ones who will come after_

When the instrumental started, he took his way to the next room, to which, without doubt, was the living room. There sitting on the couch with guitar on hand was the man from yesterday.

 _Our eyes are the color of night_

 _They turned black like the clear sky_

 _Because we searched and gazed too much at the things we were sure of_

 _Once they left us behind_

 _The maps we were handed out are so exact_

 _They carry our bodies somewhere_

 _Let me hear the only name you have_

 _So that I don't get lost in this hasty world_

 _I want to be with you until the end_

 _This is the only thing I'm sure of_

 _This is the only place where we can breath_

 _We have to protect it, no matter the cost_

 _We'll go to the foot of the rainbow_

 _And someday, we'll go to a place where we'll be alone_

' _What a lonely song... but it's a good one, it somehow reminds me of my present life...'_ Thought Izuku as he continue to listen to the guitar.

The man's fingers stopped moving after the verse as he faced Izuku, who was leaning on the door frame, clearly absorbed in his performance. With a smile on his face, he asked him. "Did you like it?"

The man's voice woke him from his reverie as he nod to him, the man settled aside the guitar before going to the counter of the kitchen, motioning to Izuku to sit down at the table. Izuku settled his arms on the table gently as he could as he watched the peculiar man to start cooking.

Without anything in mind to do, he asks him... or more likely, 'about to' as the man who was just happily singing some kiddy song to bringing out his questions and answers. "Well now... you might be wondering; 'Who are you?', 'Where is this?', 'Why did you help me?', or something along those lines."

Izuku nod to him silently. "Well, first of all... greetings, I guess?" He gave him a small smile before introducing himself.

"My name is Xian Long, but you can call me Fon, I'm a traveller~" Xian Long has a long black hair that was tied into a braid, the fringe of his hair was more parted to right, and has a sharp gleeful gray eyes. From his red changshan that he wore yesterday, he now wore a jade green changshan and pair of white pants, his braided hair sat on the side of his shoulder.

"I brought you to my apartment since I have no doubt that your assailant will follow you to the hospital. Well then, now that you know my name, care to share yours?" He finished before turning to his cooking.

"Midoriya Izuku, eight years old..." ... and silence... more silence... and more silence. The only noise that you can hear was the soft sizzle of the food that Fon was cooking.

Sporting a wry smile, his cool vibes had taken a sudden trip on the ground before taking back its position, albeit, awkward. "A-Anything else?"

Izuku tilts his head in puzzlement, a seemingly big question mark above his head had also appeared that accompanied his ever deadpanned expression, to which Long had sweat dropped to as Izuku monotonously asked him. "What do you want to know?"

Fon sweat dropped even more in his question, though, instead of answering him, Long just hurried to finish cooking. Serving the food on the table for both Izuku and himself, he took a seat opposite of Izuku. "Well, you did tell me your name and age, I guess we can eat our breakfast for now."

Izuku stared at the pancake in front of him before looking up to Long, who was expectantly staring at him, then down at food again. "Itadakimasu..."

Long gave him a smile once more before turning into a frown when he saw Izuku wince when he tried to move his arm again from the table. He cut a piece of pancake, offering it to Izuku, who stared weirdly at him.

"Well? You can't exactly eat properly with the condition of both of your arms, so why not?"

With great... hesitancy, Izuku took a bite from the offered piece. Chewing... before swallowing, a radiant look appeared in his face as he did so. "Oho~ was it to your liking?" A nod was all he needed before cutting another piece, this time around, Izuku full heartedly took the bite.

The gesture he made for the boy was pure instinctual, and when Izuku had bit to it and had taken to a liking to the pancake, it made him secretly happy. _'He's so similar to her, albeit more mature.'_ Was the thought that was running in his mind as he continue to feed Izuku.

After they finished their breakfast, Fon had been cleaning the dishes while Izuku sat on the sofa comfortably, in front of the T.V. On the news was about the events that happened to his house yesterday. A man being interviewed by the reporters about the events that transpired within his household and how he was coping about it. Without a doubt, the man is Izuku's father.

" _What can you say about what happened? About your late wife?"_

 _The man closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. "What happened was truly a tragic event, and since it already happened, there was nothing that I could do but to accept it and move forward... But, do pay heed, whatever that fiend had took from this household will be brought back."_

 _Another reporter had come to view to question him. "There were some floating rumors about you having a child, is that true? And if is true, was he also one of the victims of the 'murder' or perhaps took him?"_

 _The man's jaw tightened before answering. "Fortunately or unfortunately, we don't have any child. The child that was living here with us was just another family relative who was also killed in the 'murder' of the main house last week."_

" _But-" The reporter was about to insist about it, however he got cut-off by the outburst of the man._

" _We didn't have any! End of story!" He let out a sigh before murmuring an apology. "Sorry... Anyway, I believe this interview has now come to an end..." He then walked out of the room, leaving the reporters to hang on their answers to their questions._

Having heard the news, with the dishes finished, Fon walked to his side. "Was that your father?" He received a nod from him, Fon had his hand ruffle his hair before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Geez, I was to bring you back to your father and this happens..."

He cast a glance to Izuku, his arms all bandaged and supported by a pillow on top of his lap. He noticed his glance back to him and let out a sigh. "Well... no choice, I guess I should just wait for-" The doorbell rings before a knock was heard then. "Speaking of the devil..."

Izuku watched Fon walk to what he thinks as the direction to the front door. He vaguely heard a loud 'smack' to something, then a series of apologies before he heard another pair of footsteps accompanying Fon back.

Fon appeared on the doorway with red hand-marks on both of his cheeks, a nervous smile on his face, and an elderly woman trudging after him. "I'm really sorry about that, Chiyo-san... I promise not to do it again..."

"Hmph! Of course you would, since you're the one to ask for assistance." Her gaze fell on Izuku, who was curiously looking at her for a while. "Is he the one?" She looked up to Fon who nod to her.

Clearing his throat, he began to introduce the said person. "Izuku, this lady here is Shuuzenji Chiyo-san. She is also known as 'Youthful Heroin Recovery Girl' aka: 'Recovery Girl'. I had contacted her last night to check-up on you since I can't bring you to the hospital, for obvious reasons..."

" 'Obvious reasons' my ass, what you did was blatant kidnapping! Xian Long, my dear... I told you to avoid doing extraneous tasks!"

"And I believe that saving another life is no 'extraneous task'..." Fon and Chiyo-san had stared at one another before Chiyo let out a sigh.

Fon had smirked before he moved her bag on the coffee table as he took another trip to the kitchen to prepare tea.

As for the two left behind, Izuku didn't move from his spot while Chiyo-san let out a sigh. She faced Izuku and silently observed him for a few minutes before taking off the bandages on his arms and examining the rest of his injuries.

Her quirk immediately activated, she gave Izuku a quick kiss to the back of his hand. While the minor injuries were healed, the criss-crossed shaped lacerations remained on his forearms. "Hmm... I believe you acquired these wounds just yesterday, right?" A nod came in turn to her question.

"Hmm... these gashes were already treated to some extent so it should've healed nicely... and yet it didn't." Chiyo-san examined it once again.

Fon arrived with a tray of tea and snack for Chiyo-san. "How is he?"

Chiyo-san let out a sigh as she glanced to him. "He's mostly fine, though... these pair of gashes should've closed up after the few seconds I had him under my quirk, and yet, it won't. Though all of his minor injuries have been healed nicely, the pair on his forearms just won't." True to what she had told him, the two large gashes on Izuku's arms were still the same as before.

Fon frowned as himself as he set the tea and snacks on the coffee table. "That's a problem..."

"It's fine..." Two heads had sprung up in surprise to him.

"Eh? What do you mean, Izuku-bou?"

"I remembered what Fon-san had done to help last night to close those wounds... and I think, I'd like to keep it this way, and have it heal on its own, besides... I think it will leave a scar either way."

' _If it ever heals anyway...'_ thought Izuku bitterly to himself. _'Am I weak? Or was it because it was my first combat experience... with a villain no less...'_

Chiyo-san's looking at Fon with a peculiar look as she thought about what Izuku had said earlier. "Last night..."

Fon's frown had turned into a dark smile as he stared back at Chiyo-san. "Your concern is unneeded Chiyo-san, I'm not a paedophile."

"I didn't say anything~ ohohoho~!"

A tick mark came into view as Fon had a forced smile... a dark smile rather... both him and Chiyo-san. "Some things are better be left unsaid, Chiyo-san."

"The two adults over there... Are you listening?"

Chiyo-san and Fon looked back at him, both wearing a _bright_ smile. "Of course we are!"

Narrowing his eyes on the said _bright_ smile that came out of nowhere, Izuku slowly reached forward his hand, testing it. "A bit numb... and the flex of the muscles in the arms hurt, but I should be good to go if you wanted me to go, Fon-san."

"Hmm... I did say I'll have you back to him... but I think It's better to lay low for now. Base from the interview earlier, your father did seem to be quite frustrated or something, I don't think I can fathom child abuse in the future in case he bent his frustration on you."

"I don't think child abuse will ever happen... training is training, if anything could happen, the worst will be neglect... not that it wasn't evident before."

Both adult in the room were taken by surprise as he said so. "H-How?"

"Not really my point of interest for today... those kinds of topics are jinx for the future, and household events are better be kept inside not to be told to strangers." He held a stoic face as he said so. "While I'm grateful for you people who saved my life, you are still strangers to me."

Both adults had looked to each other, each were silently pondering to what he meant. "Then... I suppose you want to see your father today?"

Izuku nod to him, Fon was a bit sceptical and Chiyo-san had a disapproving look. "Ignoring what you said earlier, I really don't want you wandering outside for a while. From the looks of it, you have some pursuers, and I want you to rest your body."

Izuku sharply looked at her. "I can handle much of the pain now since most of the injuries were healed. While the lacerations hurt as much as before, so long as I don't move much, it should be fine."

Chiyo-san returned the look with a full-out glare. "I may have healed your minor injuries, those had done quite a number on your body and thus, had took quite the stamina out of your young body. Thus, while it may seem to be all-okay to you, it's not."

While the two of them were engaged in a glare-fight, Fon took the liberty of drinking the forgotten tea that he had prepared on the side, with one eye open. "While I do enjoy you guys getting back and forth to each other for now, I will not later."

Setting aside his tea, he then poured tea for both of them and handed them out, with a straw in Izuku's share. "I think I'll have Izuku meet with him for now. It's better to have the both of them meet early than later since it may get out of hand."

"Xian-" Chiyo-san was about to interrupt him but she got interrupted instead.

"I don't have any plans on becoming a kidnapper is one of the reasons, but more than that, I want to meet him myself." as he finished, he casted a curious glance to Izuku.

Chiyo-san let out a defeated sigh as she massages her temple. "Why did I even tried..."

Fon then took Izuku to the other room to help him change his clothes, to which Izuku adamantly refused to, however, after a few futile attempts to move his arms, he gave in to the patiently waiting Fon beside him. "Don't worry, this will be finished in a moment~"

And in a moment it is, Izuku didn't even saw him move as much as moving his arms towards him. "There you go~"

Izuku was now wearing an oversized white hooded shirt accompanied by loose fitted navy gray shorts. After Fon had neatly set aside other discarded clothes, he took Izuku into his arms. "Fon-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm planning on setting out like this, I believe we won't have much of a problem regarding that, right?"

"Please set me down... it's too embarrassing..." a tint of pink adorned his face that was covered halfway through by the hood.

"Ahaha, sorry but you'll have to make do if you want to go out or you'll have another chance with Chiyo-san. Besides, you're a child, I'm sure it will not be that 'weird' as you make out of it."

Pink dusts his cheeks as he tried to scowl... keyword: ' _tried'_ , it came out as a pout. "I'm already eight years-old."

"Haha, still a child~"

 **Outside the building**

"Well then now, I'll be going back to the school, but do call me back if something happen, alright?" Fon gave her a grateful nod as she walked towards the station.

"Now then, where to go, Izuku-kun?"

"Hmm... He's obviously not in the house, so he's most probably in his working place. Let's try in the 'Hero's Association.'"

Since the Hero's Association is in the same district as his apartment was in, it had taken no time to reach the said destination. A few moments with the receptionist and the man's ready to meet them in a few minutes.

 **Hero's Association**

'Midoriya' Hisashi is a middle aged man with a black hair that reaches his shoulders with a few longer strands besides his face, and icy blue eyes with his iris almost similar to that of a cat, accompanied by his calm appearance. Even though he's middle aged, it's not really obvious, his looks is much more of a young-man, despite his actual age in late 30s to his early 40s. He's wearing his working clothes, which is his white lab coat, black slacks and gray dress shirt with necktie on the inside.

When the receptionist called Midoriya Hisashi for a man was searching for him, he was pretty much expecting for the worst, as in, another villain to jump. When he saw an unknown man with a gentle smile on his face waiting for him, with a child on his arms, he had a double take.

Giving no chances, he immediately asked him. "Who are you?"

"Xian Long, I'm a traveller." His smile had widened a bit, however, the gentleness surrounding his aura had diminished a bit.

"Xian... Long...?" For reasons unknown to him, Midoriya Hisashi had the feeling of familiarity towards the name the stranger before him had gave him. "Well then, what have come here for?"

"I have something that I have picked up accidentally on my way, and I believe 'he' would be pleased as well to see 'his' relative alive, despite being tossed aside... or at least that's what I think from the interview."

Hisashi gave him a bitter smile. "Anything goes around here... base from the tone of your voice, I think we may started on the wrong ground..."

A soft-spoken voice then interrupted the both of them. "You said it..."

A quick look of surprise flashed in Hisashi's face before it was replaced by his usual calm one. "You're alive..." If one would listen carefully beneath the almost inaudible voice, relief was very much there.

Hisashi then lead the lot to a not-so busy cafe. After getting himself comfortable on the seat and finished their order, he then started the chat once again. "Let me re-introduce myself... I'm Himura Hisashi."

"Himura? But isn't it-"

"'Midoriya' was the surname of my wife, and same goes for Izuku here, my former surname alias was 'Himura', 'Gesso' is the name of our clan... or rather, 'was' the name of the clan, was close guarded and most of the members of the family had their names changed, so of course same goes for me, and especially for Izuku." He then looked sharply to Fon.

A few moments, the server had arrived with their orders, which were just drinks, before resuming once again. Hisashi took a sip of his coffee before he looked to Izuku's arms that were hidden in the pocket of the jacket, but the bandages were still pretty much visible.

"You got those from the fight?" Izuku looked up to him and nod.

A bitter smile crept to his face. "Did... did it activated?"

Izuku stiffened from his seat whereas Fon had his eyes narrowed. "Hoo... So you _knew_ about it."

He said it as a fact, not as a question. Izuku himself doesn't know whether he's suppose to be relieved that his family is glad to see him or to be furious or angry or be happy... it's a whole bunch of mix of those. He didn't know what to feel.

Just as Izuku sat there, Fon and Hisashi had seemed to have formed a sort of agreement to themselves silently. Thus, Fon had excuse himself and took Izuku once again on his arms.

"I believe he'll be safe with me than with you for now, with me as stranger however, shall remain as what it is if you really want to keep him safe."

Hisashi had walked them out of the cafe, Fon then gave him a curious stare. "It's the least I could do to the man who'll be by the side of the boy I treasured much as a son. However... I have the feeling that this won't be our last meeting if anything."

Fon turned back a bit sideways, smirking. "How curious... I also have the same feeling."

"I finally remembered why your name sounds familiar... _Fon_ -sempai-" Fon's eyes narrowed upon the hidden implications of the call of his name. "-please do tell him, I believe it's already the time for him to know... to go back or not depends on you and I'll trust your decision on such things as a fellow member of the house." With that, Hisashi went back inside the building, back to his work.

The walk back to the apartment were short compared to their way in, Fon had called Chiyo-san about the events before changing Izuku's bandages once again. All the while those were going on, Fon can't help but reminisce about the almost same situation his former student had to Izuku.

"Izuku-kun... in a week's time, would you like to come with me to China?"

Eyes wide, Izuku clambered upon himself for the words to answer him. "Eh?"

"I believe your mother would like to meet you-"

"My mother's-"

"-not dead nor is the present dead person you knew as your mother is your real mother."

"How can you possibly know about that? I've just barely met you yesterday."

Fon had smiled bitterly to him. "I'm on a journey after my student had gone missing on a mission a few years back, up to this day, her location's still unknown... but then, it also coincides to the fact that I have also found another family from that journey."

"Mission? Family?"

"What I meant by family doesn't necessarily mean by connected through blood, but rather by the ties we have. The house I belong was interconnected to the Japanese Yakuza(s) and the Chinese Triad(s), however... I was long away from that house, I became a hitman but was not tied to anyone till I got myself a letter and met your family... or at least one of them." He let out a bitter laugh by the end.

Izuku remained silent and Fon had taken it as a cue to continue. "Luce was my late boss, and her daughter as the present boss of their family and my group."

With his steady gaze on him, Izuku went on with his question. "Her name?"

"Gesso Aria."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow... I don't know whether I should be horrified that I had my very first chapter this long or not, but one thing for sure, I'm more than happy to have my very first story in this website~! (But that was mostly because the idea of this story had been going in my head for quite some time now, especially when I saw the somewhat similarities of Izuku and Tsuna!)**

 **All in all, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please do leave some reviews, since other than they are motivating, they also give me an idea of what you think of the story~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone! For those who reviewed, favourite and followed the story, uwaa~ thank you very much~.**

 **Sorry for the late update though, the supposedly written chapter two became a few chapters ahead due to some circumstances... which were just plain, moving some events backward and forward. Though, it's a good thing... to some extent, it just means that the next update's gonna be up sooner.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **All the characters and their original plot belong to their rightful owners, and there's no way, under do any circumstances do they belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter II – What He Says**

"Gesso Aria...?" Izuku took a few moments to contemplate all that Fon had said, _'Why does it feel like I somehow already came across that name? Where was it...?'_ He can't remember, maybe it was during the years he was still outgoing (to some extent).

Looking back to Fon, he asks him once again. "Why later this week? Why not tomorrow or today? It rather seems like money was of no problem to you either..."

He shrugged in return. "As Chiyo-san said earlier, she would like to have you rest. Now while, the whole month might be taking it too far, as you seemed to be restless, and you have school too, I think it would be safe to say that things will be doing great by the end of the week."

Izuku gave him a bland stare. "I can't exactly go school like this..."

"Fufufu, I didn't mean for you to actually go to school, I meant your papers. I'll be having you transfer to the school near the place you'll be staying with me." He fished out a few papers from his robe and flashed them in front of Izuku. "Hisashi-san had, oh so kindly prepared this for us earlier."

"We just met him this afternoon, just when did he even have the time to process those, moreover, give them to you?"

Fon had a small smirk on his face as he winked at him. "Ufufu, there are some things that are better left unknown. Well, I just met you yesterday, and fully introduced today so I get the point that you doubt me, then there's also the point about your mother... no worries, we got a few years to know each other."

Already getting the point that he was already defeated, Izuku let out a sigh and leaned on the pillows behind him. "Why China?"

Fon took a sit beside Izuku on the bed, gently checking one of his arms as the gash had made a stain on the bandages. "Aria-san had some errands to run there, and also for me.

But I only found out about her being there last night, thankfully she would stay there for a month before going back to Italy."

"Why would she-" Izuku stopped, an unreadable expression was all he had. He slumped further to the pillows, letting out a sigh.

With the entire possible jovial mood before, it dissipated in thin air as Fon wears the same expression. "She's doesn't want to find you as the _'Seer'_ , she wants to find you as your mother. I may have no idea to who your father may have been, thus I presume he's one of the successor of your current quirk." Fon stands from his seat and turns to the door.

Izuku blinked as he watched him leave. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"The guest room's vacant, so that's the place."

His gaze lingers on Fon's back, before he closes his eyes. "Thank you."

Fon let out a small smile as he turns-off the lights and closes the door. "You're welcome..."

He left his room and went to his own, he plop down to the bed before fishing out a locket under his clothes. Inside it is a picture of a young girl, around the age of 5 and himself, the girl seemed to be obedient and smiled widely at the camera as her master was crouching beside her. "It must be fate for me to be sent here... but just as when I finally tracked you down, it's not really a good one." He closes it and went to change his clothes before sleeping.

On the other hand... Izuku was having trouble sleeping. _'It's not like my wounds' been hurting... Just plain restlessness...'_

After the clock strikes midnight, he gave up on trying to sleep and sat up. _'I think fresh air will me help out...'_

Silent steps, a few creak here and there, but no more than the creaks of the door and the glass panel to the veranda. He looked out to the night scenery of the city, its neon colors giving life to the otherwise dim and gloomy surrounding neighbourhood around the building.

The warm wind caress his face as he tried to clear his head of new information that's about to flip whatever he knew about his life. _'What... am I suppose to do now? I found out different... things about... my family... how am I supposed to believe all of that...'_

He let out a sigh and slides down to the floor of the veranda, "It's troublesome but... also amusing." He looks up to the night sky and closes his eyes. "I wished for this far too long to let go now."

When Fon woke up and went to the living, he doesn't know whether he should be amused or irritated. The glass door of the veranda was open, and there on the floor, was Izuku slumped against the railings. He settled for the 'amused' part.

He scooped him to his arms and went to the bedroom once again. He took a closer look to his face and narrows his eyes. "Just what kind of dream are you having?"

 **Izuku's Dream**

It was a blank space filled by sophisticated looking paintings and painted words all over the place. Scattered masks of fox and bird littered the ground, broken and/or clean. In the middle of it all was Izuku sitting on a chair with intricate designs, you would thing the chair was shiny and attention grabber however... it was red and rugged, it had a neutral feeling about it.

It's not like there's a strong power, aura around it... it's... just there. You know it's there but refuse to admit that it seemed dull for such designs, that there's no aura whatsoever... but just what it is that grab the attention despite all the items in the space?

Looking from another perspective, it was two chairs back-to-back, with two significant youngsters sitting, the other chair that has the color red has the youngster with a tanto on his lap, a katana lying on the left side of the chair, and the other with wakizashi. This youngster has bandage all over his body, noticeable by some of said bandages peeking out of his clothes. The another one has a black color, has the youngster with a crown on his head, a queen chess piece on his left hand, that had its head leaning on, while his right hand rests on his thigh, held a broken king chess piece.

' _Is that... me?'_ As 'he' thought that, the shadowed faces of the two sitting youngsters cracked a grin. "Who will YOU CHOOSE?"

 **End Dream**

Izuku woke up in a startle, though what meant 'in a startle'; he just opened his eyes, no sudden movements. He blinked out a bit of the sunlight peeking from the window beside him, before fully waking up, to which Fon took the chance to pop up from the door.

"Oya? You're awake already?"He blinked once before fully entering the room. "I was about to call you for... lunch."

Izuku owlishly blinked at that. "Lunch?"

Fon brought out a medical kit out of nowhere (again) and took a sit beside his bed. "Yes, lunch. I found you by the veranda this morning, since I know that it's pretty much uncomfortable, I'd rather much have you wake nice." He changed his bandages once again and scooped him up.

"Why do you always carry me? I can walk by myself... it's just a few steps away."

"I just felt like it."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why I even wrote that specific part there, but I think it fits... hahaha. I'll be keeping some chapters short, though most of it will be longer in the future, particularly 'plot-wise' events.**

 **Hope you guys like it and see you in the next chapter~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

 **Title changed from 'Swallow' to 'The Path I'll Choose.'**

 **A SUPER BIG THANKS! for those who reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story~!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **** **All the characters and their original plot belong to their rightful owners, and there's no way, under do any circumstances do they belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter III - The Days**

True to what Fon had said, after a week of rest, they immediately departed to China. "Fon-san, where in China are we supposed to go to?"

"Ufufu, somewhere in the province of... Shandong. We're going to hike." Said Fon.

"Hike?" asks Izuku as he blinks questionably to him. _'Well... I suppose I can.'_

Fon silently watched Izuku contemplate as they waited for their plane. Just then, he had thought of an idea to tease Izuku upon. "Izuku-kun?" said boy looked up to him. "We'll be going private."

Cue stoned, "P-Private?"

"Yes, Aria-san kindly prepared it for us." With nothing to say, Izuku silently followed him.

Just as Fon had said earlier, they were escorted to the private jet. The flight was peaceful, with Izuku mostly asleep through the flight.

Fon was silently reading a book on his seat; he would watch Izuku's face from time to time before taking out a locket. _'China... I can't say I'm looking forward to it too. Not when I'm_ _ **not**_ _really supposed to be here.'_

After a few hours of travel, they finally arrived to their destination. Izuku had insisted on having his bag be left with while most of the luggage was then carried away. "Fon-san, where are we going now?"

"Right now, we're going to meet up with one of the subordinates of your mother. He supposed to meet us at a certain tea house but... he seems to be running late so we'll be looking around for a bit."

Izuku frowned a bit. "Not to sound like I'm whining but, do we really have to look around?"

Fon had folded his arms and let out a huff. "Why of course, while I may have been a native around here, that doesn't mean I don't miss it after a long time of being unable to visit."

Izuku didn't budge. "Should I be worried about this trip or be happy about the tour?"

The older male smiled _innocently_. "Both." He then turned around and walked off, leaving Izuku to follow him. _'Doesn't that just literally mean I'm in for some trouble?'_

Fon had almost checked each shop that caught his interest while Izuku was silently following behind him. "Hmm... You know, I thought this would up your mood for a while, but it seems to be failing..."

Izuku looked up to him. "Huh?" Fon crouched to his level before he had these... genuine looking, kicked-puppy-dog-eyes upon him. "Can you blame me for being nervous? "

"Hmm... Not at all, you can even say it's normal." He then stood up. "Well... he should be coming around now, shall we go now?"

 **Within a 'Certain' Tea Shop**

' _Seems like the people 'we' are about to meet had booked a private room for us.'_ Thought Izuku as he watch Fon talk to one of the employees, before they were lead to the room.

The room was designed of what you may expect from a common design of a Chinese tea house. On one of the four seats present, a man in a black suit with a slick blond hair, he had his arms folded, his eyes closed as he waits.

A face of recognition and surprise were apparent in his face as he saw Fon and a kid behind the said man. "Who...?"

Fon nod to the waitress as she left the trio before looking back to their man. "So she didn't tell you anything?"

Arms untangled and surprise changes to confusion. " 'Tell you anything'... what do you mean? Boss only told me to forward you her regard and request. But really... I'm in shock to actually see you."

Fon smiled to him before a frown came in place. "Request?"

"Yeah, seems like there's trouble going on, we can't really get directly associated in the affairs in these parts... so the Boss thought of getting in contact with you as soon as possible. Well, she did, but since you only came here a week later, she had to go back to arrange some... 'things'."

Fon ushered Izuku to sit beside him while the man ordered tea and snacks for the three of them. "I never would've thought of seeing the 'real deal'... I thought the Boss was joking when she said I'll be meeting someone like her... So, who is the kid anyway? I don't think you'll just give up on your other pupil, right?"

"Fufufu, that's Aria-san for you... as for my other pupil... No, I haven't given up yet on her, Gamma-san. This child just needs saving the day I've found him, and he does need protection for a while."

The man, now dubbed Gamma, had his eyebrow raised. "Protection? He doesn't seem... to be from our parts..."

Fon sipped from his tea. "He may, or may not but, he certainly hold something precious to be targeted if found out."

Gamma's eyes narrows as he shifts his gaze from Fon to Izuku and back again to Fon. "What do you mean?"

The man in question let out a sigh. "I can't be too loud about it if neither of you have yet to find out who he is. All I can say is, he does have a part, a crucial part to both parts of _'humanity'_."

"' _Humanity'_ huh... Now you got me curious, but, since you really can't tell more than that, I'll have to leave it to you there." As he finished, Gamma let out a loud sigh. "Aahh, why couldn't the Boss tell me about things like this... ah, right, she doesn't know, which just raises more question."

Gamma silently watches Izuku across the table while the boy was silently eating a dessert and Fon was sipping his tea once again. "Erm... Gamma-san? Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Now that's one weird comeback, shouldn't you be... I don't know, scared of something from the conversation earlier?"

"Should I freeze up in front of a stranger who has the ability of killing me on the spot?"

"It won't be too weird if you did." Blandly states Gamma.

"Well, I grew up in an... eccentric environment, you could say." Replies Izuku.

"Your name?"

Izuku scrunch up his face in mock disbelief. "Oji-san, it's not really safe to tell strangers your name."

"As if that applies to us!" Comically answers back Gamma.

Izuku smiles a bit. "Izuku, its Midoriya Izuku."

"Izuku huh... you look meek but you've got one heck of a mouth there kid."

As if it the smile could get any brighter. "But I haven't said anything bad?"

Fon had been silently smiling while occasional sipping his tea throughout their conversation. "Fufufu, Gamma-san? Are you sure it's alright not to go now? Surely, you have another appointment after us."

Gamma recovers from the sarcastic hit. "Huh? Ah... true that but, before I leave..." Gamma fished out a pristine white envelope from his suit. "Here, from the Boss."

Fon reached to the envelope and nodded to him, all the while Izuku watched the enveloped suspiciously. "I got it, but don't expect too much out of my ability, I'll only do what I can."

"She seemed to already know that." says Gamma before leaving.

 **Two hours later...**

After they had left the teahouse, Fon had lead Izuku through the city to outskirts to the mountain trail. "Fon-san, where are we suppose to go now?"

"To my house, we're already near it so keep up."

' _I never would've thought that I would ever meet someone who lives in an isolated area of the mountain...'_ After they trailed off an unmapped trail in the mountain, Izuku had taken noticed of the abundance of wild life. _'Well... at least we haven't met any bears...'_

"It's really relaxing here..." Sighs Izuku.

Fon hid a smile as he heard him. "Well of course, it is a place to meditate." Just as he said that, a cottage came to view. It was fairly large, log-type of cottage.

While Izuku was marvelling the sights, Fon had a frown apparent on his face. Just as it is a frown, it is also a face of concern. "Izuku-kun."

Upon the call of his name, he looked up to the man beside him. "The time we'll spend together may be cut short in the future, but I hope everything I'll be teaching to you here... Will be able to help you conquer the obstacles you'll face." Just as he finished his speech, he continued walking to the cottage.

' _Whether those lecture will help me I'll be the one to assess those later on, Fon-san.'_ thought Izuku as he trot behind the man once again.

 **Two Months Later...**

Between school and Fon's training, it's gruelling to say the least. Especially so just when you're starting to get used to your new lifestyle, 'special training' occurs.

Izuku was 'walking' back to the cottage from school, though as 'walking' may be the term used, it's really another training. Fon had rigged the path to the cottage filled with booby traps.

' _I don't think I'll ever get used to this, ever. No matter the time may pass.'_ Izuku broke into a sprint when he neared the next corner; various darts then came flying after, with him dodging it closely. Just as he was about to the corner, he bumped into 'something', he was about to get hit by one of the darts before a hand grabbed the last dart flying to him before grabbing him.

"That's a close one, isn't it?" He heard the voice in front of him.

As he looks up, a concerned pair of doe brown eyes searches for any injuries on him. He nods to him in response to his question which had made the other to let out a sigh. "That's a good thing then..."

The man let go of him on the ground, now that he's sure that he's alright. "Sorry for startling you out of nowhere... But really, there's only one person I know who does this and he's not even here, just what is wrong with my luck..." He ruffles his hair in irritation.

Izuku watches the man ramble off by himself as he smashed the dart in his hands. Looking closely, the man before looks like in his early twenties, his brown gravity-defying hair was fluffy-looking. What mostly caught his attention were his eyes, they're big as they were kind. _'Though his eyes can get scary too...'_

"Umm..." The man looks to him. "Who are you?"

"Huh? Ah... Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna, how about you?" Asks Tsuna as he went down on one knee to the other's level.

"Izuku, Midoriya Izuku." At the mention of his name, Tsuna's eyes widen in what it seemed as 'realization.'

"So it's you..." ' _the other sky...'_ The latter part went unsaid.

Noticing the change in vibe, Izuku decided to ask the other another question. "What are you doing in these parts? It's not every day you see a man going up a mountain in full corporate attire, suit up and all."

"*sigh* It's not a matter of wanting to go hiking or not... I... err..." He scratches his cheek, "I got lost..."

Izuku doubts that. _'I mean, who wouldn't?!'_

"Yeah, you doubt me... Well not that I blame you about it... It's true that I'm lost but not totally, I faintly remember the lush around here. This place was one of the places I trained when I was younger."

"Follow me then, there's no one other than 'us' living in these parts of this mountain. It could only be Fon-san."

' _Fon? This time(s)? Or...'_ Tsuna got out of his stupor when he noticed Izuku already walking off and hurriedly followed.

"Be careful though, the path's rigged with booby traps, albeit old fashionably."

"E-Eh?" was all Tsuna able to let out.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

After the 'walk', the both of them finally arrived at the cottage. At the cottage steps was a sitting Fon, both hands in front. "You were quite late, Izuku-kun. What happened?"

Izuku bows politely to him before speaking. "I met this person on the way; he says he was 'lost', so to speak."

Tsuna soon followed him and the two looked upon each other. "As I thought..."

No surprise whatsoever in the meeting, just acknowledgement. A bow followed by a greeting. "Good afternoon."

Fon then let Tsuna inside the cottage, letting Izuku know that there'll be no practice or training in that afternoon.

' _Hmm... They'll be having conversation no doubt... but since I have nothing to do, I'll just go to my spot.'_ With that in mind, he left his school bag on one of the chairs in the veranda.

 **With Fon and Tsuna**

Tsuna took his spot on one of the sofa chairs in the living room. Fon had brewed tea for the two of them before giving it out.

Reaching for his portion, Tsuna took it gratefully. "Who would've thought that I'll be meeting him here..."

Fon took his seat front to the other. "So I take it, you know about him?"

Tsuna shakes his head. "Nope, but I had a hunch about _having_ another one. Uni may have been powerful on her own, but the power I felt whenever I was near her... it felt incomplete. The moment I touched him felt different, like it clicks but then, I also felt another one... What is it?"

Fon shakes his head. "His flames are there too, but it's not that. It's his quirk."

"Quirk?" Asks Tsuna.

"People may or may not be born with it, no one really knows how it came to be, and it just became a phenomenon. Wars may have waged in the past due to it, but as for now... people compromised."

Tsuna crosses his legs and leaned over his hands and let out a sigh. "So you took him in... what will happen to him if the _time_ to _go back_ comes?"

"Only time will tell, I guess. For now, I hope to pass a few of my knowledge to him while I'm here. How about you? How come you're here?"

Letting out a long sigh, he straightened his back. "Many things happened when you guys disappeared there, though I'm not sure if the others are in this period, but so far, there's none other than you. Many things were lost and most of the things were left to my _other associates_. As for why I'm here... let's just say... things happened partly according to plan."

Baffled by what he meant by that, his eyebrows were raised on the last part. _'Another reckless plan again, perhaps?'_

Tsuna let out an uneasy smile to him just as Fon thought of that. "I hope you won't mind me staying here for the duration of our 'stay'?"

"Of course not."

The two continued their chat until late afternoon; it had its parts of laugh and seriousness. It was only cut short when Izuku came back and offered to start cooking dinner.

... To which Tsuna had vehemently refused to let him do it. "No no no, you don't need to. I'll cook for the three of us."

Izuku owlishly blinked at him before slowly facing Fon for some request. "Why not let him do it? Tsunayoshi-kun is a good cook after all." Mind you, Fon's shining as he said that, add the flowery background too.

Curious to just what triggered the reaction out his benefactor, he followed back Tsuna to the kitchen and watched him cook. One word: _'Wow...'_

Simple but delicious, Tsuna didn't cook anything fancy but the way he presented it made it look that way. "Sorry, I could cook more but, I think I'll do that tomorrow after I go shopping in town."

Izuku was owlishly looking at the food while Fon had already started after the _'Itadakimasu'._ Noticing him, Tsuna was worried that he might not like the food. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just too... good, I guess?" Just as he said, he took a bite. "Mhm... it's delicious." He let out a small smile to Tsuna showing his gratefulness, it was soft and sincere.

Seeing the smile upon Izuku's face made Fon do the same too. _'Hee... So he can smile that way too, huh? Wish he would smile more.'_

"Oh yeah... tomorrow's Sunday, so I take it that you'll be free, right?" Asks Tsuna as he took a look to Izuku.

The boy looked to Fon who nod to him before confirming it to the other. "I finished my schoolwork earlier so I'll be free all day long."

Fon gave Tsuna thumbs-up for his prompt to Izuku to go out. _'You're welcome!'_

The next day came soon, Tsuna was about to wake Izuku when he saw him doing _kata_ alongside Fon outside. When Fon saw Tsuna peering out of the window, he stopped and cued Izuku to get ready for the trip.

The duration of the shopping was coercing Izuku into the clothes shop before actually buying the necessities. The bags that had piled up amazes Izuku as the man before him paid it all off.

All in all, it was an eventful trip, adventure even, for Izuku. "Tsunayoshi-san, just how are you able to suddenly go on a shopping spree?"

"You can call me 'Tsuna' you know, saying it must a mouthful. As for your question, let's just say I learned from the bests." Laughs Tsuna. _'Reborn and others did pamper me to the fullest... well, to Reborn's part was more of another lecture about no need about being reserved... yeah right.'_

The days that followed were peaceful and uneventful. It was the kind of time where you would wish it would continue as it is.

Two years had passed with a strict regimen with Fon and Tsuna. Fon with the martial arts and Tsuna with gun and also bits and pieces of advice in addition to Fon's lectures. But what made and impact with Izuku the most was their present to him in his birthday; it made him change his view about Fon and Tsuna.

The very first time hr celebrated his birthday. It was his first celebration of his birthday, and for some reason, his two companions had noticed the _only_ friend he made in his stay in China, and had also invited him in the celebration. Due to the popularity of said friend, he was dubbed inside and outside of school as _'Prince'_ by his friend; unfortunately the three had teased the boy about it relentlessly.

On his second year of stay with the two, Izuku had mellowed out completely, to the point he call Tsuna as _'nii-san'_ and Fon as _'sensei'_. Imagine the delight of the two when Izuku suddenly blurted out his call of _sensei_ to Fon, same way with Tsuna being called _nii-san_ , to which the older was actually nervous of Izuku calling him _jii-san_.

The last birthday he spent with his three, beloved people was the happiest moment... and also the last day he was to see his _nii-san_ and _sensei_. All that was left as keepsakes, as remembrance that the two years with them was not a dream, was the strange orange pacifier that he received from Tsuna, and a ring from Fon.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially the last part, hehe. If some of you are wondering why I skipped the events, welp, the secret's gonna be kept as a secret for a little while longer, or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

 **Uwaa! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **You may be thinking that this next update was way too fast? Well... I was hoping to get with the celebration of our main character's birthday... but unfortunately I didn't make it, haha, sad. But anyway, I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as possible!**

 **Answer to the Guest review: To tell you the truth, I've been thinking the same thing! But maybe a bit different... I could go into details but I love keeping plot twists, so I may change it but still keeping some. I wish I could've answered you sooner but, unfortunately you didn't login/have an account.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **All the characters and their original plot belong to their rightful owners, and there's no way, under do any circumstances do they belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV - Meeting**

 **A month after Tsuna and Fon's disappearance**

Midoriya Izuku, after the death of his supposed _mother_ , he was saved and entrusted to Fon; who had trained him further in his close-combat abilities alongside with Tsuna. After two years of stay with the two of them in a certain cottage in the mountains, the two had mysteriously vanished.

Izuku was left on his own once again. _'Even for a bit... I want to see you guys again. That's why I can't stay here, but even so... what am I suppose to do? I have no leads, not enough information.'_

"Izu," Called by his nickname, Izuku looked out from the flight of stair from the veranda.

"Sho-kun..." Walking to his direction was his best and childhood friend.

"So they're still not coming back...?" His mismatched eyes withholding much of the sadness and pity he felt for his best friend.

He nods to him in reply. "Did... Did I do something wrong?"

His friend let out a sigh and sits beside him. "I don't know, though I am sure that isn't the case. Even before, when I just met them, I already knew, the two of them treasure you as a family, same as you did for them."

Just as he said that, they were left in complete silence for a few minutes before 'said-friend' had continued. "Izu, I'll be going back to Japan in a few days time. Since my mom knew about your situation, I'm sure she won't mind you, my dad's not home that much and I'm sure he won't mind much of an additional person in the house."

Izuku looked at him, bewildered. "Huh?"

"Izu, you helped my mom and I to reconcile, but you as my friend, was more than as a reason for me to help you. Please, Izu, think about it." He pulled him for a hug.

"I'll think about it..."

Izuku had him stay for the night since the other can be quite the over thinker when it comes to it. But even so, which will he choose? Stay here or back to Japan?

Days have passed and the time for departure comes near. "Sorry Sho-kun, but I can't go with you."

"Izu..." Before he could even speak, a white-haired lady had scooped Izuku into her arms.

"It's alright... but I hope you won't mind contacting us once in a while?"

"I will, the two of them left a huge amount on my account, so I think I might even come and see you guys for some time." he says as he hugged back.

"Izuku..." He raises his hand for a fist bump. "I'll hold you on to that, when we see each other again, I'll show you a real hero material. I'll be your _hero_."

Izuku returns the fist as the mother of the other smiles gently on the scene. "You already are, Shoto."

After a few minutes the two had parted. _'This is for the best...'_

"Two years... Another two years, I'll wait and search... Tsu-nii, Fon-sensei. I'll use whatever way there could be, be _stain_ ed even."

Just like that, he threw himself into the various fields of heroics department, to the cruel underground society. He never forgets the phrases his beloved family had parted to him through the days he went through.

Days turned to weeks, and then months, before he even noticed, another year had passed. Through his search in the past year, he had found peculiar information regarding the items that was given to him by his brother figure and master.

His search in the underground society made him aware of the various factions of quirkless people with another type of power, that which they call as _Dying Will Flames_. Through a certain incident that had occurred on his route, a pursuer had seen his face, he had found out the meaning of the items he held.

That pursuer was quirkless, he was sure of that, he brought up a ring and ignited it; similarly to how he saw his brother figure did some time in the past. Defeating the pursuer in a rush, causing more harm to himself than anything else, he quickly gave in and gave him the info he wanted; about the secrets of the underground, the rings, the flames, and most importantly, about the arcobaleno.

That encounter had left him with grave injuries since he was almost found out by another batch of pursuers, even after all the skills he managed to cram in his small body, it's not like it can withstand it that much until later. Coincidentally, the second year of hunting and waiting, he had a faithful encounter with a _family member_ of Fon.

Hibari Kyoya, the boy's got the bloodlust for hundreds. _'Uwaa, remembering the events of that day, he's a true_ _ **carnivore**_ _to say the least.'_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Izuku was on his way back home when he saw a streetfight between a group of adults and another boy around his age in an alley._ 'Streetfight?'

 _The boy had a pair of tonfa out and strikes the adults mercilessly, when another adult had brought out a gun, Izuku sprung into action. He kicked the gun out of the man's hand and hit him unconscious, to the action had gained the attention of the others around him._

 _Needless to say, the other boy of his age had smiled upon seeing him. "Wow..."_

 _Before continuing to beat the thugs around him once again. "Don't move from there, else, I'll bite you to death."_

 _No need other confirmation, the boy's a nutjob. "Who would?!"_

 _He took out his fair share of thugs before running out of the alley back to the cottage._ 'What was with that guy... he's ferocious.'

 _An hour of brisk walking and tree jumping, he arrived at the cottage, only to see a peculiar surprise. "What are you doing here?!"_

 _The boy before was in front of the cottage, his unwavering, gray eyes looked to him, his hair whish along with the wind that had passed. "I should be the one questioning you that, this place belongs to one of my family."_

" _Family... you mean Fon-san?" Earning the recognition from his face from the name, the boy carefully took his stance._

" _Hmm... then you must be his disciple..." Without holding back, the boy had took out his tonfa and unleashed another barrage of attacks on the other._

 _Izuku guarded and retaliates by giving out a kick of his own, withholding the tonfa from hitting him. "Wow, you're actually withstanding it..."_

 _Without another word, he pushed down his other tonfa on the other side; Izuku dodged it by jumping back. "Why are you attacking me?!"_

" _I'll bite you to death." Yeah, he was smiling all the while saying it._

" _That's not really an answer!"_

 _The boy's creative, that is to say, the fight went on for hours until it was almost sunset. "Hmph, I'll come back again tomorrow."_

 _Izuku's down on the ground, a mess. "W-wait..."_

 _He carefully stands and asks him. "You never told me your name... I'm Izuku, Midoriya Izuku."_

" _Hibari Kyoya." Hibari was about to walk off again before Izuku stopped him again._

" _Just stay here for the night... It's a long way down the mountain around this time."_

" _Hn..." Hibari changed his direction back to the house, to which Izuku had welcomed him so._

 _ **End Flashback**_

He is now to enter Junior High School, Hibari was really egging him to enter Namimori Middle School, but since he already knew the ulterior motive he had upon entering, he _kindly_ declined the offer. Still, the price he paid for it was painful. _'I think I can still hear my body screaming at me when we were sparring.'_

Still, the older male never let him go out of his sight; he forcefully brought him back to Namimori and enrolled to one of the high schools.

"Choose, you live with me or I'll bite you to death." The glare Hibari was giving him was said to freeze hell.

"None!" The tonfas were out in an instant. "Wait! Wait! Why are you always resorting to violence?!"

"I'm not one for patience, I advise you to hurry up and give me your answer."

"I'm already telling you, I'm waiting for Fon-san! I can't just leave..."

"Hmph, the guy's been missing for a few years now. I've been hearing rumours about him having an apprentice but I don't think you're the one that's in the rumours. You're a mystery, that's why you need to come with me."

Letting out a sigh, Izuku scratches the back of his head. "Look, I don't want to _impose-_ "

"You're a punch-, a specimen, so you're not imposing."

"You just said it! You said it! Aaaah, look, listen to me! Rather than imposing, as much as you're Fon-san's nephew, I just can't..."

Reaching the end of his patience, Hibari took a surprise turn and hanged Izuku on his shoulder. "You're coming with me, that's final."

Izuku had felt his impending death if he struggled, and thus... he resigned to his fate, and for some reason, the uncle and nephew had the same tendency. One phone call and a plane was readied for him.

"Your belongings will be shipped at a later date, your other papers for transferring will also be processed accordingly."

"Hibari-san-" Hibari gave him another glare. "I won't be complaining anymore about going with you to Japan, since I'm already here and all... but still, I won't live with you on the same house! I have my own money, well to be technical, mine and the ones left by Fon-san and nii-san."

After he said that, the both of them were silent, before Hibari had thrown a key to him. "You'll be staying with me for a while when we arrived, after that, you're on your own."

Just like that, he was stormed off his feet once again. _'I really wish this won't be a normal occurrence in my life... Why do I doubt that? Ugh...'_

' _Still... it will be a good change, I hope. Since that place was almost discovered by my last intrusion.'_

Just when did Izuku zoned off? He didn't noticed, the next moment he woke up to was when they arrived at the airport. "Huh?"

"We've arrived, get up."

Izuku silently followed Hibari out of the airport. Seeing the view of the whole town gives off the bit of familiarity he always felt whenever he was around his old house. _'Why is that...?'_

Since it was a week before his belongings arrived, he got toured around the town by Kusakabe, the second in command of the disciplinary committee made by Hibari. Everything that had to be processed were either finished by him or silently done by Hibari.

"Kusakabe-san... this may be a weird question..." Kusakabe stops and looked back to him.

"Well, there're a lot of things that already happened here, so I think I'm prepared for whatever you may have."

"Actually... you just indirectly answered it."

"Huh? Glad to be... of help?" Trails off Kusakabe. "Well, it won't be too long before you enter Middle School, just two more weeks!"

"I really do wonder if my sanity is still intact."

"Don't worry, it's still there, though... I'm not really one to tell." After he said that, he stopped on his tracks, he looked like he have something to ask.

Izuku narrows his eyes. "Out with it."

"Ah. Well... Kyo-san's famous around here y'know... for various reasons..."

' _It's really obvious, he bites' almost anyone who crowds in his point of view.'_ "And then?"

"Well... I'm wondering how are you holding up for the past few days with him?"

' _Ah... of course he's curious.'_ He blinks out his thoughts. "Well... to say it simply... it was bruising, especially with the constant spars he wanted everytime he got the time."

"And you're still alive?!" A little more higher and he would've squeaked. _'The kid's another type of monster as well?'_

"No, I'm not that kind of monster, nor do I have a quirk." Blandly states Izuku. "And another no, I'm not a mind reader, you're just an open book."

Once they rounded the next corner, they arrived at their destination. "Ah, we're here."

"Don't you think it's a bit big? I'll be living here alone... Well, taking into account on who bought the house, it's no surprise, he got another reason for it probably."

"Kyo-san had the movers' set-in your belongings in your room, and... same also with the other furnitures."

"I'll have to thank Hibari-san for that..."

The house's a traditional Japanese house, complete along with the rock garden. For some reason, his room was completely different from the design of the house.

While the house was completely tradition, his room was more like his room back in the cottage. In a way, it was modernized.

Another thing that caught his attention was the set of kimono and haori(s) in a walk-way closet in one of the rooms... But what really scared him the most was the fridge.

Izuku was flat-out staring at the fridge. "Is there something wrong with the fridge?"

"Why is it fully stocked?"

'Is there something wrong with it fully stocked?" Asks a bewildered Kusakabe.

"It was the same thing when I arrived at Hibari-san's house... mansion rather. While the cooks would kindly cook food for him, he would eat little as much, but whenever I'm at the kitchen, he would raid it."

"T-That's a bit farfetched, even for Hibari-san."

"I guess so..." When Izuku looked at the time, he noticed that it was almost getting late. "Ah! I have to buy something today!"

"Huh? Maybe you can buy it tomorrow? Since it's getting late and all."

"Maybe, but I want to get things ready before I get started." Huffs Izuku as he tried to kick Kusakabe.

"Y-Yeah..." _'I would've thrown off my feet if I wasn't used to Kyo-san pointing his tonfa on me.'_

Since Izuku adamantly refused to have Kusakabe follow him to the shop he was going, he split up with him on the way to the market place. After getting the things he needed, he took a long path back to get used to his surroundings.

' _This town's mundane... Well of course it is, most of the people here are either quirkless or have a weak one. The crime rate... I do wonder how things work here.'_

While walking near the river, he noticed a bunch of other bullies ganging up on another boy on the ground. _'I guess something never change...'_

Jumping out from the road, he high kicked the guy who was about to hit the frail boy, dodged the punch going at him, kicked the assailant on the stomach, followed by a punch to the gut to the other going at him. Noticing that the bullies are already on the ground, he hurriedly took the other boy's hand and ran.

Gaining some distance from the bunch of bullies, the two had stopped. With Izuku letting go the hand of the other boy, he fell on the ground, panting. "Y-You're amazing! K-Kicking those guys non-stop!"

"Thanks! But, are you all right? Those will bruise for a while..."

The boy before him looked down, before looking at him with a wide smile. _'Huh? This boy...'_

The boy before him bore the same characteristics as his brother figure. Those fluffy, gravity defying brown hair, and doey brown eyes, there's no way he could mistake them for anyone.

"Y-Yeah! T-This always happen t-to me so it's not r-really a big deal anymore!"

He crouched to his level and brought out a towel. "This will hurt so stay with me..."

He cleaned the wounds to the best he could and brought out an ointment. "This one works really well for things like this, so I hope it will help it lessen the bruising."

After applying the ointment, he stood up before helping the other to do the same thing. "Is your house near?"

"E-Eh? Y-Yes!"

"Then-" Before Izuku could even finish what he was to say, he was cut off when his phone vibrated. Looking to who was calling him, he paled considerably. "Not good... err, hello? Eh? Yeah... I'm on- EH?! How does that- No! Ah, wait!"

Just to whoever Izuku was talking to in his phone, it rather seemed like it didn't end well. "Uwuu..." He looked back to him. "I would like to walk you home but..."

The boy started to flail around his arms in denial. "Eh? Ah, no! It's fine! Y-You already help quite a lot for t-treating my wounds!"

Izuku smiles kindly to him. "It's nothing! Oh, and before I leave, here." He handed him a lucky charm. "You can't open what's inside, it's a lucky charm after all. Take care on your way home! Tsunayoshi-san!" After that, he ran off to the opposite direction the two were at, leaving the other boy alone with his thoughts.

' _Huh? When did I tell him my name?'_

* * *

 **We're finally getting to the KHR side! Yes!**

 **I hope you guys liked it and see you on the next chapter~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

 **Wow! It's been a year since I've posted this story and... wow, just wow! You guys are the best! Thank you for all the love you guys give to this story!**

 **Now, moving on, I hope you guys had a good time in your holidays! Mine had been eventful... since we were with our relatives, though of course, it had a surprising turn, especially with the fire crackers hehe.**

 ** _Disclaimer: All the characters and their original plot belong to their rightful owners. and there's no way, under do any circumstances do they belong to me._**

* * *

Tsuna walked back home, his thoughts filled with questions with his earlier encounter with the peculiar boy. _'I wasn't even able to ask him his name... Though, it's weird to say the least. How did he know my name? I don't think we've met before.'_

Before he realized it, he was already in front of his house. _'Well... no point in worrying about it now.'_

"I'm home!" Just as he removes his shoes, his mother greets him back from the kitchen.

"Welcome back- Huh?! Tsu-kun! Those cuts!"

Tsuna scratches the back of his head as he had a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I fell from the stairs but, it's all right now, a nice person helped me up."

"Is that so? Thank goodness then." She turns her back to her cooking before informing Tsuna that dinner will be served in a while.

"Then, I'll be in my room then." He changed his clothes before his thoughts had trailed back again to the events earlier. _'I didn't properly thank him last time...'_

 **With Izuku...**

After receiving the phone call earlier, he had no choice but to hurry home. Surprise, surprise, in the living room, sitting on the cushion by the table was no other than Hibari himself.

"Ah... I knew it... when I saw those kimono(s) and the fridge, I knew you're coming next." Izuku's hair covers his eyes, his hands curls into fists. "Why are you here?!"

"If you're not living with me, then I'll living be with you."

"What kind of logic is that?! Is there even logic in that anyway?!"

"Hmph." Hibari then sips his tea. "What did you even buy at this hour?"

Giving up on his fate, he brought up the bag he'd been carrying. "Ointments and bandages, the stock in the house was not enough."

"Hmm..." Hibari then gave him a blank look.

Izuku looked back at him... "I get it, I get it..." He then walked back to the kitchen.

"Is there any particular food you want for dinner?" shouts Izuku from the kitchen.

"Hamburger steak..."

"You just ate that last night!"

"Tch, you asked, I answered. Do you have any complaints?"

"Yes I have! Too many even!" Or so Izuku shouted all the while gnashing his teeth while also prepping for cooking.

The both of them then ate eventfully afterwards as Hibari was being the skylark he is, Izuku trying to evade some glares from the other with comments.

 **A Few Weeks Later...**

Ever since then, I mean it, ever since that first night in his new home, Hibari frequently comes in the morning then leave, says he's patrolling or just stays in the house then after dinner, he would leave. It had been like that for the past two weeks, now that he got school, he would make bento for the skylark and himself with the same ol' routine.

But then, since the said skylark seems hell-bent on staying with him, he gave-in and had the said teen live with him. God was it a pain, whenever he or the other had free time, expect another spar. There were also times where the other would come back with the disciplinary committee in tow.

The first time the disciplinary committee saw him, they had the same reaction as Kusakabe had when he asked the legendary question."It's no longer a big deal now, you'll just have to quench his thirst then, all will be smooth as ever."

And that my dear readers, was where the _'certain-urban-legend'_ came from. If Hibari was not around to order around the group, one of the representative will come to him for advises or about the whereabouts of the skylark.

"Even I don't know his whereabouts all the time you know!"

One person in particular, the one who was usually coming to Izuku, Kusakabe, had to ask another question that was flying in everyone's mind. "Midoriya-dono, why don't you just enroll to Namimori?"

Izuku smiled, stared blankly, at him, in his hands were stacks of bento for the committee and another special for Hibari. _'Please say yes, just say yes! Things will be safer with you around!'_

He smiled brightly, _brightly_ , at him. " **NO**."

Then, there goes the routine... though, ever since he moved, _something_ had always reminded him of whatever he was wishing for... will never come true. The hope he held for some time disintegrates with each day that passes, and he needs to accept it.

A year had passed, and Izuku noticed more strange events happening, one such event was that of a boy running in his boxers, a few flying dynamites, and stray ball - _bullet-_. Animals being weirder than usual in his usual spot in the forest...

' _Just where does a giant turtle comes from?! Are they even real?!'_ He duly noted that Hibari also had to stay in the hospital for a while after that incident. The number of requests from the Disciplinary Committee also seemed to be no-ending.

The mundane town he once viewed it as, was not actually as mundane as it seems.

Since the town was mostly inhabited by non-quirk users or, it's that most of them had weaker quirks as viewed in the modern society that they may as well be non-quirk users, he actually thought that it would be a peaceful town. Though in contrast to that, while there might be not much disturbance regarding quirks or heroes, there are several issues in mafia activity.

At first, he thought it was weird that there were more suspicious figures in the town. As his search goes on, he caught-on the news about a _to-be_ mafia boss, in the very – _same_ \- town, he's in and now a year later of his stay, things took a drastic turn. Getting the vibes of another fight going on, he took his research a notch about it, and sure enough, seems like Fuuta de la Stella's in town along with his pursuers.

He was on his way to school when he saw the boy for himself, along with a baby in a suit, around his neck was a yellow pacifier. _'That pacifier... an arcobaleno...?'_

The both of them ran past him with another boy in tow. _'Tsunayoshi-san?'_

His gaze trailed off the backs of the three, well... two of them actually, since the ' _youngest_ ' was just riding on the shoulder of the other. _'Thus... another storm's brewing, and what a miracle, I'm not the one who started it.'_

Thinking of it as none of his business, he hurried to his school, bumping with one of his classmates on the way. "Good morning Irie-san!"

The spectacled teen looked back. "Ah, Izuku-kun! Good morning!"

"How's your project doing? I heard you playing your guitar before, it was really good!"

"Hehe, thank you, I wish I could play more for you." Irie bashfully replied to him.

The both of them continued chatting on their way to school, needless to say, Izuku had his records same as before, average. Irie Shoichi, whom he met when he got toured in their school by him, was the closest thing he could call as 'friend', currently.

' _Huh? Where does that put Hibari-san and the committee?'_ He dozed off during class, which was noticed by their teacher.

"Midoriya-san, was my class that boring for you to doze off?" His face was smiling but, tone may say otherwise.

"Eh? No... I was just... mesmerized... by the scenery outside..."

"Oho? I was beaten by mere scenery? Then I trust it that you can answer the question on the board?"

It was a problem in algebra; it was just a simple one so he solved in one go. "Well, at least you're listening; though please do try to tune-in with the class next time around, Midoriya-san."

He let out a sigh before he felt a tap behind him, seeing Irie signing thumbs up, followed by a folded paper. _That's rare, for you to get called in._

He let out a small smile, so to not be noticed by their teacher again. _I know, but it's just amusing to think of a few things today._

He then passed it back to Irie who had a confused face after he read the letter. _'Well, it's much comfortable, that's for sure...'_

Oh how mistaken he was, it was just the beginning of his quests to come in his stay in Namimori. That night especially, he noticed just how bloodthirsty Hibari that night, it was more than how he usually was.

But, to his miracle, the older didn't force him into another spar or anything. _'Instincts... grant me your great power! Cooking skill, don't fail me now!'_

He made Hibari's favourite dish, along with others that compliments it. Though... Hibari glared at the food on the table. "What's with these servings?"

Izuku flinched, yes, he flinched, through the past months he spent with him bravely, he just flinched now. "Well, you seemed to be... stressed... so..."

Hibari glared at him before grabbing his chopsticks for the bite. "Troublesome Carnivore..."

"I'm an omnivore though?"

"Carnivore is a carnivore."

They then spent their evening in peace, though, that can't be said the same in another part of the town. "Ufufufu..."

 **Morning...**

The next morning came, and it's hectic to say the least, the moment Izuku heard about what happened to the various members of Disciplinary Committee, he immediately went to the hospital. "Don't worry, they're gonna live."

Izuku looked to Hibari, who was beside him on his way to the hospital. "I know, you won't choose your members recklessly after all..."

When they reached the hospital, Hibari branched away from Izuku while the other went ahead. He visited each member, leaving Kusakabe for last.

Sliding the door open, he saw Kusakabe wide awake on the bed. "Good morning Kusakabe-san, how are you doing?"

"Midoriya-dono?" Kusakabe then tried to get up, to which Izuku had stopped him to do so.

"Just rest, and also, what did I tell you about your honorific on me? Izuku's fine you know..."

"Haha..." He winced a bit. "You're right... what about Kyo-san? Is he ok?"

"He's patrolling right now, though he's probably on his way to the perpetrators, also, are you really in place to worry about him? That guy will probably just bite off the heads of whoever did these to you guys." Izuku smirked in thought.

"Haha, you're right... Huh? Don't you have school today?" Kusakabe said looking at the clock adjacent to his bed. Izuku had a look of realization before setting the bento(s) he had on hand on the table beside him.

"Yeah, well then, I'll be going now. I'll be visiting again on my way back." He silently said goodbye as he slid the door close again.

The start of his classes is at 8 o'clock, the time's already 7:30. _'Uh oh... This might not be good...'_

The trip from the hospital to his school's more than hour, since it was on the other side... he hope he'll make it... through an unconventional-conventional route. _'I just hope Hibari-san's not on my route...'_

He stretched off a bit before jumping high on one of the near-by wall of a house, then to its roof, he continued jumping from one to another. _'Alright, no malicious, bloodthirsty vampi- no, not quite, just Hibari-san's fine.'_

He sprinted towards the bridge and jumped over the houses again. _'Hectic morning it is... hope it doesn't last whole day.'_

Again with the wrong guess, he barely made it to school by a few seconds before his teacher came to their room. The classes went fine except for the one thing that he forgot that day... he left his bento in the hospital when he visited and delivered the share of the committee members to the hospital.

"I'm seeing you in a new light these days Izuku-kun, did something happened?" Irie was about to invite Izuku for lunch in the rooftop but seems like Izuku forgot his.

"I'd like say I'm glad you say so, if not for the fact that this new light you saw me in was something I'd rather not have you... I guess I'm heading for the cafeteria, just wait for me in the rooftop, I'll be there in a moment."

Just as the two of them was about to split, the intercom called in for Izuku. _"M-Midoriya I-Izuku-kun of I-A, p-please come to the office."_

"Midoriya-kun, did you do something?" Blandly states Irie to his friend.

"How harsh, how could you say that when you're my mother-hen in school?" He then proceed to the office, curious thing about the intercom earlier was how frightened the voice had sounded.

Having arrived, he didn't know how to react on the scene of Hibari sitting on the principal's chair, his eyes closed and feet rest at the table as the principal and vice-principal was nervously wiping their non-existent sweat. "Hibari-san?"

He cracked an eye open before handing out an wrapped up box to him on the table. "You're late..."

"What are you doing in my school?" giving the other an accusing stare.

Hibari smirked before getting out of the chair, dropping on his hand his bento. "You forgot something." He then exited the room, leaving the Principal, and Vice-Principle to guess about their relationship.

"M-Midoriya-kun, what is your relationship to Hibari-san?"

Izuku looked to him then stared at the ceiling; he then let out a _bright_ smile. "My housemate." He excused himself before bidding the two goodbyes.

On his way to the rooftop, he felt a chill up his spine. _'Uwaa... Is there another spar going to happen tonight?'_ He stopped momentarily, musing about said idea. _'How peaceful...'_

He met up with Shoichi on the rooftop, chatting about their earlier lessons then something more about the attitude Izuku's been having for a while. "Now that I've mentioned it, why are you being so... restless?"

That caught Izuku off-guard. _'Restless...? Who? Me?'_

"W-What are you talking about? Ahaha..."

"See? Well, you're almost late earlier, and then you just dozed off yesterday, in a class!"

"I-I have my reasons for... for... _almost!_ Being late earlier! Also, I so, did not doze off yesterday."

Shoichi ate the last piece of his karaage before nodding. "Yeah right."

"You don't believe me?" Izuku asks with a raised eyebrow.

Shoichi returned the gesture with a smile. "I believe you alright~." finished Shoichi in a sing-song voice.

The two of them stared at each other before erupting in a laughing mess. "W-What's with that?"

"I-I could ask you the same thing!"

The dismissal came early when they were dismissed one subject away from their usual time. _'The attack perhaps?'_

"What are you going to do today, Izuku-kun?"

Hearing his name, he looked to his walking companion. "Hmm... I might go to the Market for a few things then back home."

"Wanna come to my house- Ah... I have my sister home today..." Seeing his friend moan in dismay, he smiled to him.

"Then, you can just come to mine then, I'll just be picking up a few items before going back, we can pass by your house if you want to."

"Ah! That might be a good idea." Shoichi smiled wryly to him.

"Wipe off that smile of yours I-R-I-E-Kyun~"

Shoichi bristled at him. "Kyun?!"

The trip to the market was filled with random chats and a few banter, here and there. "Do you specifically want something for snacks later?"

"Eh? Anything's fine you know!"

Zoning him out as he left him choose the snacks before going to the other side of the market. Seeing the ingredients for Mapo-Tofu were on sale, he took it upon himself to have it on the menu for dinner. _'I hope Hibari-san won't mind it.'_ He then lightly chuckled to himself. _'Who am I kidding; he eats anything I cook for him.'_

Nostalgia of cooking mapo-tofu before the disappearance of his two important people left him reminds of his time with them. _'Sensei is also similar to Hibari-san except for their attitude...'_ When hitting the word attitude, he shuddered in memories of trainings and spars he received from both. _'Not so much, perhaps.'_

He then proceeded to meet-up with Irie. "Chose it well?"

He shrugged to him, a finger scratching his cheek. "At least my favourites and some you'll probably like too, nothing weird, don't worry."

When they were about to walk away, the duo were almost blown away by a rolling dynamite by their feet if not for the fast reflex of Izuku. "Look out!"

"D-Dynamite?! Who on their right mind would bring something like that here?!"

Izuku helped him stand up, looking around as he did so. "A villain?"

"B-But, there are no heroes around..."

Just as he said that, consecutive explosions were heard near them. "Seems like we'll have to cancel our plan today, Irie-san."

"Eh?" Shoichi can only blink in response to him.

"There seems to be not much people in this hour in the market so you can quickly get away."

"No, that's not what I'm-"

"Heroes also seem to be on their way if I didn't hear that man over there wrong."

"What I'm saying is-"

"See you tomorrow in school!"

Shoichi was left in dust... alone. "What I'm saying is- YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THERE, DAMN IT!"

 **With Izuku...**

After parting with Shoichi, Izuku arrived at the scene of the event. A silver haired teen was fighting another student from Kokuyo with dynamites while the other teen was with yoyos.

He hid behind an alley, silently observing the fight. _'Smoking bomb Hayato... Vongola, huh, which means, this has something to do with mafia. Let's see... the other one...'_ Izuku felt his eyes widen when he recognize the other teen.

' _Estraneo...'_ One name, one- _horrendous, nauseous_ \- memory was brought up.

' _I'm glad he's alive and all, but I'm not_ _ **happy**_ _at all if his presence here were also an indication that,_ **that man** _is here.'_ Glancing on the silver-haired teen, who was battered with bruises and a few spikes. _'But I can hazard a guess.'_

The silver haired teenager threw his bombs, he heard him call it: _'2x bomb.'_

From his view, he saw two sizes of dynamites being thrown, one was the usual size, and the other was smaller. The normal sized dynamited were easily blocked, but the smaller ones were not, they explode at point blank, engulfing the other teen in smoke.

The smoke dissipates, revealing a bloodied teen. Izuku gave compliment for surviving that. _'Then again, those were mini-bombs, but still.'_

He heard him explain briefly of what he had done, leaving no chance to recuperate, he threw the last batch. "Don't underestimate the Vongola. Die."

Seeing the silver haired teen was unaware of another attack going on behind him, he was about to intervene, when a voice had seemed to disrupt the focus of the other teen.

"Gokudera-kun!"

He won't mistake that voice for anyone. _'Tsunayoshi-san?'_

"Juudaime! Why are you here?!"

Tsuna seemed to be flustered all over as he tried to get his point to Gokudera. "Well, I-uh, I came to tell you that you're being targeted by guys from the Kokuyo School."

 _Gokudera_ had almost looked like a dog, from being happy, with ears, tails and all. "You came all the way here just to tell me that?" He kneeled before him. "I'm most grateful! Though, I just finished him off!"

"Eeeeh?!"

"Just over-" Looking back from his view from his _Juudaime (tenth)_ , his _supposed_ to be charred opponent was nowhere to be found. "Huh, he's gone..?"

"You saved me the trouble..." drawled a voice, a few meters beside them.

Tsuna froze up from his position. _'This guy's from Kokuyo?! He looks dangerous! Hiieeeeeeeee!'_

The teen from earlier was now drenched in blood from his wounds, his lips chapped and bleeding, clothes-torn. Both hands were holding yoyo, he brought up one hand and attacked.

Taking that as his cue to intervene, Izuku threw his bag in front of Gokudera, who was already in line of the attack. Most of the spike were embedded in the bag, 2 of them had managed to hit Gokudera, thankfully though, since the trajectory was messed up, it hit him shallowly.

Tsuna, who was now out of his stupor, caught Gokudera in his arms. "Huh?"

Izuku ran clumsily from the alley to the street, acting... "I'm sorry! I was careless that I lost my grip on my-"acting as a clumsy, first timer, oblivious, civilian boy in fights. "Uwaa! I'm really sorry! C-Can I have my bag p-please?" He wryly smiled.

The kokuyo teen flared up his yoyo and spikes were on their way to hit him.

"Look out!" A shout behind him as spikes rained down near his feet.

The bespectacled teen scowled at him. "Who are you?"

Yamamoto appeared and snapped some of those away and pulled Tsuna, along with the other boy, away from the spikes while Gokudera moved out in front of his boss. All the while this was happening; Izuku noticed the acknowledgement, the agitation, of the opposing teen in front of them, the moment he laid his eyes upon him.

When spikes rained down upon them, Gokudera casts out his dynamites in oppose, to which some of those knocked back to the bespectacled teen. "Just give it up, you're clearly at disadvantage here."

Tsuna held Izuku in his arms all the while the said teen, was somewhat sprawled over the pavement over his savior when he was hauled aside. _'Why did I try to be a hero again? Oh yeah, right, 'cause it's Tsunayoshi-san in front of me.'_

The bespectacled teen hid his yoyos before walking away from the scene. "This won't be the last," partly noting to Tsuna and Gokudera, "I will definitely find out who you are..." now noting to Izuku.

Once the teen left the premise, Tsuna let out a sigh. "That really scared me..."

"There's no need to worry _Juudaime!_ I'm here!"

"Haha, that was really dangerous, it's good that you're not that roughed up, Gokudera!"

"Well... It's definitely a plus that he's gone now. How are you doing Gokudera-kun?"

He had his hand on his chest. "I'm fine-" he coughed when he slapped too hard.

Tsuna, seeing the dots of blood upon his chest, immediately came to his side. "Gokudera-kun!"

"R-Really, I'm fine, _Juudaime_."

"That's right! Shamal-sensei!"

"You won't make it that way." The clumsy voice that they had heard earlier now held seriousness.

"Who are you to speak like that to _Juudaime!_ " Yelled Gokudera while clutching his chest.

A kunai was pulled out from his sleeve and pointed to him. "Do you want to die? I'm pretty sure you have no intention to do so until later in life."

Yamamoto took a hand to his luggage while Tsuna finally realized who the boy was. _'It's him!'_

Izuku swiped the kunai back and took his discarded bag. Rummaging through it for a bit, a small bottle was brought out followed by a small box of first aid, he gave both –gingerly- to Tsuna, who accepted it gratefully.

"Just give him the bottle, it should be gone after an hour, then you can either bring him to Shamal-san or fix it yourselves." He closed his bag, and stand up. "Well, I'll be going then, Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna only caught his bearing after Izuku turned to leave. "Wait!"

Izuku stopped mid step but did not turn to him. "Who are you? I mean, not to sound rude, but you saved me twice already..." That sounded far more uncertain than what Tsuna would've wanted.

"I can't say for sure... but one thing for sure, I'm not your enemy, never will I ever be. Maybe not to the Vongola as a whole, but _only_ to _you_." With that, Izuku resumed his leave.

Yamamoto removed his hand on the hilt, before turning to Tsuna "We should get going now, those wounds are dangerous if they're indeed laced with poison." Tsuna numbly nod to him. _'What did he mean by that?'_

Unknown to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto also had the same question floating around.

 **Back with Izuku...**

When Izuku turned in the next corner he found, he turned and jumped away. _'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Why did I do that again?! Why?! Uwaaa, that's so awkward!'_

He ran all the way back to their house, blushing madly from self-embarrassment. Arriving shortly to his destination, he dropped his bag. _'From all those running and jumping, I really do hope that I didn't catch Hibari-san's attention... But then, he's probably busy busting those guys out.'_

He calmed himself, sitting by the front door. "Oh yeah... I have to get cooking again, then back to the hospital."

Only when he looked back to his bag that he realized that most of the things he bought was left to Irie. _'Of all times?!'_

Comical tears were running down his face as he struggles to stand from the non-existent blow. "S-Should I go...? But... I have to get those groceries..."

He stands and walked out again. "Better that than another helpless spar."

And walk to Irie's house he goes! A few minutes of walking _-running-_ he rings the doorbell by the apartment door.

A shuffle was heard before the sound of intercom was heard. _"Yes?"_

"Yo! Irie-san! I came for my forgotten groceries!"

The door was unlocked in top speed. "Izuku-kun?!"

Seeing his classmate for himself, he sighed out in relief. "Thank God you're all right..."

Izuku sweat dropped to that. _'Well, if you count that awkwardness earlier as all right, then go, by all means.'_

"Oh right, your groceries, come in, come in. Sorry for the mess though!"

He closes the door behind him as he watched Irie go inside one of the rooms. "Sho-chan? Who is your friend?" A female, presumably one of Irie's sisters, questions.

"My classmate!" answers a shout from one of the rooms.

"Hmm, well, have a seat, that guy might take long taking those out." She offers one of the seats beside her in front of the T.V.

"Shouldn't I help him?"

"Hahaha, leave him, might help him get some muscles in there!"

"I heard that!"

Izuku questions his sense of friendship.

 **With Tsuna...**

True to what the boy before had said, the poison was certainly cured after a while, or so stated by Doctor Shamal. "But where did that boy got it? Even I had some time before I got my solution."

" _Juudaime_?"

Tsuna solemnly shook his head. "I don't know."

"He seems to know you though." says Reborn, who was staring at his student. _'As stated from the reports, which that guy's family's been left alone by the mafia, no interaction happened within the gap...'_

"That's not it... I mean, I know him by face, and I'm grateful for him... but I not much beyond that, not even his name. He saved me once from a group of bullies before."

"Maah, he seems to be a good guy, so it's okay? He helped Gokudera after all!"

"You baseball freak! What if that guy's a spy?"

"Oh! You're already healed?"

Gokudera smack him down. "As if!"

Reborn jumps to Tsuna's shoulder. "You really should do something about this situation..."

Tsuna tentatively looks to him. "This situation... you mean their fight? It's impossible."

"No, I mean about this whole ordeal, you're a boss after all." After that, Reborn jumped down his shoulder and walked away.

"E-Eeeh?! W-Wait! What do you mean- Oi! Reborn!"

"Juudaime? Is there something the matter?"

Tsuna looked to the both of them. "Reborn says to do something about this ordeal..."

Gokudera sparkles upon hearing that. "That's great! I can prove to you much better that I'm the better Right-Hand man than this freak! And to those other cheeky famiglia!"

"Haha, I don't really get it, but Tsuna..." Yamamoto shows him a sincere, seriousness. "We're always behind you."

Tsuna was touched by their words... "Yamamoto... Gokudera..." The two smiled.

"How do you expect me to do so?! Ahhhh, my life's ending! I just know it!" maybe not.

 **Back to Izuku...**

Izuku was silently sipping the tea served to him by the sister of his classmate, mildly disturbed by how said sister was staring at him. "U-Umm... did I do something?"

"Hm? Nothing, just that Sho-chan said you're... hmm..."

' _Just say it! You're killing me here!'_ sweat dropped Izuku.

"Here you go!" Irie arrives with the two heaping bags of groceries.

' _I should be grateful.'_ neutrally states Izuku in his mind as he received the bags. "Thanks, though you can have the snacks we bought earlier."

"Eh? Are you sure? These are quite a lot..."

"Yep, you did brought home these," referring to the bags. "Think of it as thanks."

"Then, thanks too!"

"Oho, Sho-chan, you should learn from your classmate, he's so polite!"

"Ehh?! I'm fine with my current self, thank you very much!"

"I'll be going then..." He heard their farewells as he went out.

He let out a sigh, then looks up the sky. "I wonder how is Hibari-san's hunting went on... Hope he gets on time for dinner."

 _ **With Hibari...**_

The Hibari family prides themselves for being the best, a fighter, a carnivore, the top of the food chain... Needless to say, they are also territorial, so what to do when their territory was attacked? Retaliate.

" _There's no need for another discipline in here, mine is more than enough."_

Hibari Kyoya takes Namimori as his territory, when someone dares to disrupt the peace he had brought upon himself to protect, he'll fight. When Kokuyo, or Rokudo Mukuro rather, disrupts that peace...

"Oho? With all that bark you did earlier, you are surprisingly fragile, Mr. Skylark." A sadistic grin slowly stretch on his face as he said so. "I've seen countless men strong, or even, stronger than you, and they're all the same. You're all weak in the presence of this disease, Ufufufufufu..."

Hibari attempts another swipe at him in his weakened state. "It's useless~"

Mukuro grips his hair and pulled him closer to him. "Good night~ Skylark-san~ Ufufufu~"

Before Hibari can hear more of what he says, his world blacked into unconsciousness in the next seconds. The last thought he had was; _'Sorry, Midoriya, seems like I'm gonna be late.'_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next one! Look out for that update~**


End file.
